


Covered In Red

by Austenviolet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kırmızı Başlıklı Kız’ı çoktan kurtlar yedi ve sana kim masalların mutlu sonla bittiğini söylediyse, yalan söyledi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered In Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colossus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/gifts).



> Keyword Challenge’ın “kırmızı” kelimesiyle yapılan turu için yazılmıştır.  
> Yalnızca dizi evrenine dayanmaktadır. Canona uygun değildir.

**_#Judith De Los Santos-Covered In Red_ **

Yağmur camlara vuruyor. Onun camlarına. Uzun zamandır ilk defa, yağmur yağarken kendindesin.

Zihninin yumuşak, sıcak ve davetkâr karanlığına gömülmemek için direniyorsun. Tüm vücudun uyuşmuş gibi, ama kafanın içi, fazlasıyla uyanık. Öylesine farkındasın ki her şeyin, öylesine uzun zamandır olmadığın kadar, canın acıyor. İçinde kaybolduğun karmaşık düğümleri çözüp seni hapseden yumaktan kurtulmak için çırpındığın onca zaman; ipin ucunun seni böylesine derin bir uçuruma düşüreceğini hiç hesaplamamıştın. Hayır. Bu devasa bilmeceyi çözmek için çok zaman harcadın. Ama şimdi hiç çözmemiş olmayı diliyorsun. En başından, hiç denememiş, hiç bulaşmamış olmayı...

Yağmur yağıyor ve bir yerlerde kan rengi bir günahın izleri örtülüyor, neredeyse görebiliyorsun. Zihninin gözündeki manzara net. Hiç görmesen de; hayal edebilmek senin için hiç zor olmuyor. Bu yeteneğinden -lanetinden- nefret ediyorsun.

Her zamankinden çok.

Pırıl pırıl tezgaha bakıyorsun. Üzerinde tıkırdayan bıçakların sesini duyabiliyorsun adeta. Masa, şık yemek takımları... Kadehler. Tertemiz katlanmış peçeteler, pırıl pırıl çatal bıçaklar. Kadehte yakut renginde dalgalanan şarap. Fırından çıkarılmış nefis soslu, dumanı tüten leziz yemeğin kokusu. Burnunda duyabiliyorsun. Zor değil. Miden bulanıyor... Bu mutfakta yediğin her lokmayı midenden söküp atmak istiyorsun. Ağzını, ellerini, tenini yok etmek istiyorsun dokundukları için-burnunu yok etmek istiyorsun kokladığı için ve gözlerini, gördüğü her şey için...

Ama en çok da, kalbini söküp atmak istiyorsun. Belki de bunu yapmayı ona bırakırsın, kim bilir?

İçinden çığlık çığlığa gülmek geliyor-kahkahalarınla kanamak ve kanınla boyamak bu sahte temizliği... Onu, olması gerektiği gibi kana boyalı karşılamak istiyorsun. Seni ortak ettiği, seni kurban ettiği günahın rengine boyanmak istiyorsun.

Yağmurun sesi hayali bir bıçağın ucundan damlayan kanın sesine karışıyor kulaklarında. Bekliyorsun.

Hannibal seni burada bulacağını biliyor. Burada-kendi evinde, mabedinde. Burada, gizli günahlarının kalbinde. Çünkü sen, buraya girmeye izni olan tek adamsın. İpin ucunu buraya kadar takip eden. Onu yakalayabilecek tek bir kişi vardı ve o sensin-o da bunu biliyor.

Uzun zamandır.

Her gece daha da koyulaşan sohbetler ve her gün daha da birbirine karışan sınırlarınıza karşın; Hannibal haftalardır sonunuzu biliyor. Sen anlamak için, kabullenmek için çok beklesen de, o uzun zamandır bir akşamüstü yedek anahtarınla onun dairesine girmeni ve onun için beklemeni bekliyor. Belki de anahtarı sana zaten bu yüzden verdi.

Eğer bunca zamandır delirmediysen, şimdi kesinlikle deliriyorsun.

İçindeki harabe ihanetle açıklanamayacak kadar büyük. Yıkılan bir ev değil yüreğindeki, yıkılan bir uygarlık-sonsuza kadar yok olmuş bir parçan... Dostu olduğun, yavaş yavaş âşık olduğun adam değil yalnızca kaybettiğin.

Kaybettiğin, tüm masumiyetin.

Kaybettiğin, tüm umudun.

İçten içe, kapıdan içeri adım attığında seni öldürmesini diliyorsun. Parçalara ayırmasını. Tıpkı diğer tüm kurbanlara yaptığı gibi... Belki yüreğine özel bir özen gösterir, kim bilir? Ama hayır, bunu dilerken bile, gerçek olmayacağını biliyorsun. Özel olduğunu biliyorsun... Ve dileyebileceğin başka bir şey yok. Hannibal, dileklerini de yok ediyor-geri kalan her şeyle birlikte.

Böyle olmasın istiyorsun. Her şeyin yalan olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorsun-bir rol, bir oyun, dahice ve canice... Yaşadığınız, paylaştığınız anların biri bile gerçekse katlanamayacaksın. Onu anlamaya katlanamazsın, onu affetmeye... Onu affetmek kendini öldürmek olur, onu anlamak parçalanmak demek.

Ama çoktan anladın, çoktan affettin ve çoktan öldürdün kendini, sen de biliyorsun.

Damlalar vuruyor. Elindeki kadehte yakut rengi şarap dalgalanıyor, camdaki yansıman dalgalanıyor, bir yerlerde kan rengi bir günahın izleri örtülüyor... Ve sen, Hannibal’ı bekliyorsun.

Arkadaşını, doktorunu, sevdiğin adamı... Zihnini, ruhunu ve en son da, yüreğini paramparça eden; ama bedenine asla dokunmayacağını bildiğin canavarı. Bu, karanlık bir masalın, yürek rengi mürekkeple yazılmış son cümlesi:

Kırmızı Başlıklı Kız’ı çoktan kurtlar yedi ve sana kim masalların mutlu sonla bittiğini söylediyse, yalan söyledi.

Kaybettiğin yalnızca Hannibal değil...

Masallarını da kaybediyorsun.

 

**Son**


End file.
